


Чибики

by WTF Gundam 2021 (WTF_Gundam)



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam SEED, Gundam Wing, Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gundam/pseuds/WTF%20Gundam%202021
Summary: 4 чиби-арта
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	1. The song of peace

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Gundam SEED  
> Character: Lacus Clyne

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3azGu.jpg)


	2. The Newtype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Gundam UC  
> Character: Lalah Sune

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3azGw.jpg)


	3. The test pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team  
> Character: Aina Sahalin

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3azGq.jpg)


	4. The knife thrower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Gundam Wing  
> Character: Catherine Bloom

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3azGs.jpg)


End file.
